The best way to know u
by asian fusion-tike
Summary: A bad day can lead to something good. Tike season 1 (pre-official tike)


**One-shot. Pre-official tike. Season 1. Never existent scenes. I miss my babies so much!**

Mike's POV

She's crying uncontrollably. It's not like I haven't seen girls cry before but the way she is curled up with her arms around her knees and her head down… well it's killing me. Dark tears run down her cheeks and she seems vulnerable as hell.

"I'm sorry. Are you ok?" I ask but I know my question is stupid. In fact it is unnecessary. I shouldn't even be here looking at her. I was about to leave school when I saw a dark figure entering the library. It was her. She had literally stormed in the library leaving the door slightly open. And now she's sitting on the floor crying her eyes out. I don't know why I followed her in the first time. I shouldn't have done so. But I did…

"Do you see me ok?" she shouts and I take a step back surprised. I had never heard her raise her voice like that before. She was always the quiet girl, the cute not-even-speaking-but always-smiling type of girl. Despite her dark outfit, her gothic style she seemed vulnerable. And now she is shouting at me in the library, a place that fits more her silent attitude than her rebelling one.

"I'm… I'm sorry" I stutter as I apologize and I start walking away from her. Before getting out of the library I turn to see her crying even harder than before. I don't know who hurt her and why but it must be serious.

I get in my car and start driving to the rhythm of my radio's music. Just by luck, Kelly Clarkson's Cry starts playing and I shake my head. Tina's image comes in my head. I didn't like the way she talked to me but I guess she had her reasons. We never talk too much and when we do she always has her way to send something peaceful in me. The way she talks or stutters is cute and I always wanted to be more friends with her. Not just because we're both Asians. It's because I find her extremely interesting as a person. Yet I never got the chance to spend more time with her. And today that I found her alone the only thing I managed to do was ask her if she was ok when I could see she was not. Stupid Mike.

Maybe it was just a bad day? I hope so…

Tina's POV

Yesterday was bad. Not only almost the whole school saw me crying, but also I shouted to one of my friends from glee club. Mike Chang is always very kind to me and I like his company. He's also an amazing dancer. Maybe that's why I snapped at him. But I like him. And he doesn't deserve to be yelled at when it's not his fault. It was very rude and inappropriate of me.

"Tina stop looking at the sky and keep moving. You're the only one staying behind" says Quinn and I walk faster. I'm with my glee girlfriends walking and talking when I spot him at the bleachers. He catches my eyes and gives me a little smile.

"Guys you should move forward. I'm coming in a sec" I say and I wait to see them go away. Mercedes looks at me with curious eyes, so do Brittany and Santana but they say nothing. I walk towards him and he raises his head.

"Hey" I greet him and he smirks.

"Hi. I would ask you if you are ok but I don't want to be yelled at again" he says and from the tone of his voice I can say he is teasing me but my face gets red anyway.

"Yeah about that… I'm sorry" I apologize and he grins.

"It's ok" he signs with his hand the seat next to him and I sit "Bad day?" he asks and I nod.

"It was indeed but it got out of my hand too much. And I'm really sorry if I offended you"

"You don't have to apologize Tina. We all have our bad days" he shakes my shoulder with his hand and I smile.

"So we're ok? You're not mad at me right?"

"Yes we're ok. Don't worry" he answers and I nod. We stay in silence for a little bit and I feel obligated to tell him why I reacted like that.

"You're not" he says and I look at him confused "You're not supposed to tell me why you were sad the other day. It's ok it happened, you can't take it back and I really don't mind so don't feel obligated. I swear everything is ok"

"Thank you. But I actually…. Want to tell you" I connect my eyes to his and he turns to look at me. He doesn't ask. He just waits "See how Mr. Schuester announced we have to find a partner to dance for next week?" I ask and he nods "Well it must sound stupid to you since it will be easy to find someone to dance with"

"I don't understand" he says and I nod.

"See you, Mike are a great dancer. The best I've ever known. You and Brittany are like… professionals or something"

"You're over saying it" he interrupts me but I shake my head.

"Also, you are very popular. Everybody would like to dance with you"

"I think I see where you take it" he says and I smile sadly.

"No one wants to be my partner. I'm just stutter fly, an awkward freak that happens to be in the same glee club with everybody else"

"That's not true. Also, I haven't heard you stutter all this time"

"This… it's because I don't really stutter. But anyway… The only person who wants to dance with me is in a wheelchair. So guess what. I'm out of partner"

"You are not" he takes my hand in his and I raise my eyebrows.

"Um yes I am. Who is going to dance with me? Kurt? I don't even know if he's actually gonna dance"

"You are going to dance with me. We're gonna make a great choreography and it's gonna be great"

"Uh.. No I don't think so. Thanks but.. no"

"Why not?" he seems so careless and I smile.

"Because… we can't. I don't want to. You have to dance with somebody who is the same level with you. And also… It's me. You can't dance with me"

"Because?"

"Because everyone's gonna laugh at you. Dance with stutter fly?"

"Well I don't care what the others are gonna say. And.. it's glee club. We are all friends. Everyone sings and dances with the rest of the members. We are all friends. I'm not talking about it anymore" he stands up and I do the same looking at him like he's crazy.

"Mike" I say but he takes my hand and kisses it. I shut up and just look at him.

"Don't worry about anything. I'll take care of everything. You just… well just stop worrying" he literally drags me out of there and we run to the auditorium.

A week later we perform for our friends our own choreography. I can see the surprised eyes of my friends as I get up with Mike to take our places. The surprised looks get even more when we end the performance. Because I did it. And I know I did well. Mike hugs me tightly and I respond.

"You were amazing" he whispers in my ear and I smile.

"Thank you. Guess who helped me" I joke and he high fives me.

"So… I was thinking… Would you like to grab a coffee or something later?" he asks and I see Mercedes winking at me.

"Sure I'd love too"

Mike's POV

Maybe I can finally grab that chance. It's my big opportunity. I talked it over with Puck too. To my surprise he was positive about making a move.

And just my luck, that so called "bad day" gave me the most amazing thing. The best way to get to know better this amazing girl, the one that looked me in the eyes just before our performance and I could see them sparkle and… The girl I thought I was in love with.


End file.
